Seally
Seally is the capital of the Seally Islands. It is a major trade stop for over 88% of the cargo shipped between Jill and Easten.Floyd Shipping Council, 2006 Trade Report History Construction: 1913 — 1915 Seally was first discovered as a sandbar by David Seally in 1913, who was looking for the site of the next major town in the Seally Islands. After landing on the temporary sandbar, 20 miles from another abandoned island, he decided he would attempt to build Floyd's first man-made island over the sandbar. Mr. Seally returned to Greenville to get approval from the Senate. In a landslide vote, the expensive project was approved, and David Seally returned back to the sandbar with over 30 large ships stocked with construction supplies. Over the course of the next 2 years, the island took form. On November 22nd, 1915, the last touches were performed on the island. Seally, now a complete island, couldn't be inhabited because David Seally's funds were drained from the construction. Founding: 1939 — 1945 The Seally Government returned their focus onto Seally in 1939. The Islands were looking for a new site for the government capital, and Seally was chosen. The Seally government sent building materials to the worn island, and by 1941 Seally had 2,000 residents. In 1941 Highway 8 was hurriedly built, which provided a structure for the development of the outer areas of the Island. At first, Seally was a dirt street with apartments and cottages lining it. Throughout the next few years, though, the city matured quickly. Soon there was a significant downtown area on the northern side of the island. Brick apartments were scattered around the island, and by 1945 there was a population of 5,000. Growing fast: 1946 — 1980 The 1940s had treated Seally well, and soon Seally was the second largest city in the Islands. There was still one key economy factor missing, though, and that was the trade route. In 1953 construction on Port Seally began. The port, located on the man-made Seally Bay, cost the city 5 billion. Because Seally Bay was elevated 300 feet above the actual ocean, the city had to spend extra on a ship elevator and a water pump that would keep the water in the bay. By 1957 the port was open to cargo ships. The new port quickly sucked in a majority of the ships traveling through the Southern Ocean, thanks to its advanced shipping techniques. After the port was completed, Seally flourished in wealth. The downtown skyline began to take shape. In 1965, the Seally Empire Building, 1,355 feet tall, was built as a sign of Seally's prosperity. In 1973, the old Port was demolished and was replaced with a larger port during a 4-month period. Slowing down: 1981 — 2002 The city eventually filled the entire island in 1984. After the official announcement by the city, city growth slowed dramatically throughout the next two years. The population stalled at 75,000. In 1985, Seally International Airport was built in the center of the island. Throughout the 1990s, Seally's skyline exploded. Many modern buildings, including the Color Building in 1993, and the Duplo Building in 1995, were built. Many buildings were added to the 8 Strip as well. At the turn of the millennium, Seally had a population of 80,000 and growing. The city was on the verge of a horrific turn of events, though. Hurricane Stephen: 2003 On July 31st, 2003, Hurricane Stephen devastated the island. Only 295 died, yet the city was in ruins. Every single structure on the island (except for the port) was damaged. In the following two weeks, government officials returned to assess the damage. A report on August 17th estimated $9 billion in damage. Seally International Airport was cleared of debris for the return of the citizens. Seally's population fell dramatically after the storm. The City of Seally accepted the $6 billion in aid from Jill and Easten. In a press statement on August 24th, the city's press representatives said: : "Our city has been devastated by this natural disaster. Even after the estimated $9,000,000,000 in damage to the city's structures and utilities, we have accepted $6,000,000,000 in aid from our allies, Jill and Easten. With these funds plus the budget the city currently has, we have sufficient money to rebuild the city within 2 years. The rumors that the city will be abandoned are false." This confirmed that Seally would not be abandoned by the government. By December 2003, the city had 93% of its residents back. Modernization: 2004 — present After Hurricane Stephen crushed the city in 2003, it was time for Seally to undergo dramatic changes. During 2004, much of Seally was expanded. The Seally Railway Bridge, one of the longest bridges in the world, was constructed in July. The 7-mile bridge was added to Seally's scenic skyline. 2005 brought the announcement of the Dream Project, a 3 billion dollar project designed to renovate the transportation, business and landscaping of the city. The Dream Project officially ended on June 6, 2008, yet has been defunct for months due to lack of supplies. Over 55% of Seally's transportation routes have been expanded/renovated, and the flora of Seally has expanded greatly. The new transportation project, the Fastlane Project, started on June 6 and uses new materials, including the revolutionary Concrete Fluid Solution, to rebuild many highways, roads and landscapes around the city. 2005 also saw Tropical Storm Jane, which made a brief cross over the southwest corner of the island in September. In 2006, the Seally Stock Exchange announced its movement of the stock floor from Greenville to downtown Seally. The construction of the Seally Trade Tower was announced in June 2006, but wasn't finished until September 2007. The large 1,110-foot skyscraper surpassed almost all the buildings on the island. The Seally International Mall, currently under construction, will be Seally's largest shopping mall. The first structure to be located on the underside of the city (hanging from the bottom surface of the island), it will have 150 stores and access to the future Seally Underground Walkway. The entrance from Seally's surface will be the 1,200-foot tall International Glass Tower, taller than every other structure on the island besides the Seally Empire Building. Climate Seally has a very warm, tropical climate where temperatures rarley fall below 80° F. The city usually get 39.8 inches of rain per year. The highest recorded rainfall for one year was 88.1 inches in 1935. Hurricanes and tropical systems hit the island on rare occasions, once every 10 or 20 years. Only two major hurricanes have ever affected the island, the Great Hurricane of 1906 and Hurricane Stephen. Demographics Seally's population is predicted to stall by 2025. The population is monitored by the Seally Islands Demographic Board. Economy Seally's economy is built up mostly on trade and engineering. The Port of Seally trades over 800,000 cargo loads per years, and over 11 ship arrive and depart daily. Seally's business economy is rich with many important businesses. Duplo Corporation has one of its three "hub" offices in the downtown area. The Seally Stock Exchange and many prestigious trade offices are also located in the city. Education The city is served by Seally Mulitgrade School near the airport. It is the location where all of Seally's pre-kindergarten through 12th grade students attend. After the 12th-graders finish the school, they are sent to universities in Greenville and Victoria. There are no colleges in the city. Culture and the arts Architecture Seally is served by a modern style of architecture, “Dense Urban Modern,” which means Seally includes many high-density buildings. A majority of buildings on the island are made of brick and concrete, but some also contain steel, glass and wood. There are 8 skyscrapers in the city, 7 of them in the downtown area. The newest building is the Seally Trade Center, also the largest building in terms of office space. Arts While there are no official museums in the city, the Government Tower includes an art gallery containing 286 paintings. International works of art are sold at Seally's CultureShop, located in the midst of downtown. See also *Seally Islands *Senate of the Seally Islands Category:Seally Islands Category:City of Seally